No escape from reality
by Hutcchy
Summary: The fifth grade did not start off well for Kenny, it didn't have anything to do with him dying though. By the way that things are looking though, it doesn't look like he is going to like all of the year as well as his friends.Will refernce to the episode 'Cancelled' later. rated t as it swears, but like any other south park episode


**Yeah, not done a South Park fic before, but what the hey. Sorry if they seem a bit OOC but I will try to keep them in character as much as possible. This is set in fifth grade so I think that makes them 11 right?**

**I am British so some thing may not be entirely correct but I know a fair deal...I think. The describing and stuff will be written in Britich English, but speech will be in American English and Cartman English.**

**Apparently Kenny doesn't say yes or no, he say uh huh, yeah and nu huh instead...Just thought I should share that.**

**excuse any grammar mistake, someone usually checks my writing for me, but I couldn't be bothered.**

**Any way, I don't own South Park and I hope you enjoy**

* * *

Fifth grade did not start off well for Kenny McCormick at all, for any of the McCormick's for that matter. No, it didn't have anything to do with Kenny's meeting yet another bitter end; it wasn't a new school year without him dying. This time, Kenny didn't die.

There was a fire.

Something went wrong with the meth lab that was in their back yard and a fire hadn't been used for a long time, but they hadn't got rid of it. Kenny wasn't sure if it was because they were on the outskirts of town or because it happened when most people were sleeping, but hardly anything was left of the building they called home, by the time someone phoned the fire fighters. Apparently the angry red and orange flames that were eating the run down green house could be seen across town.

Having experienced death several times, made Kenny a light sleeper, making him the first to wake. Without hesitating, the blonde jumped out his bed, wearing nothing but his underwear and screamed for everyone to wake up.

Hearing movement from his parents bedroom, Kenny dashed to his little sister's room that was next to his own. Kenny scooped her up, awkwardly moving her so she was on his back before she could fully open her eyes. Kicking her bedroom door wide open, Kenny dashed out of the house and placed Karen down in a mound of snow a safe distance away from the burning building. He bent his knees so he was at eye level with her, promising he would come back. He moved her duvet he had carried out with him so it acted like a hood on her, before running back into the house.

The heat was immense, a huge contrast to the cold that previously attacked his skin from being out in the snow. The smoke was already thick enough that it was becoming difficult to breathe and see, yet he plowed onwards.

Being careful to avoid the flames that licked almost every surface, Kenny hunted for the rest of his family. He paused momentarily once finding them, before running to their side.

Both Carol and Stuart were both ramming the door which lead to Kevin's room, screaming at him to open the door. Kevin must have gotten into his parents booze that night and drunk himself into an oblivion. Nothing could wake him when he had been drinking, not even fire.

Not really knowing what to do, Kenny joined in with his parents in trying to knock down the door. A few painful seconds passed before the door gave way, allowing the trio to enter the teen's room. (Kenny would have been amazed about how sturdy the poor door was, but now was not the time)

Acting quickly, Stuart hoisted his passed out son into his arms and ran for the exit, he was completely sober due to the fire. Carol and Kenny was quick to follow, Carol putting herself behind her son, wanting him to get out first.

A bad decisions on her part. Yes, as a mother it was the right thing to do, putting her child's safety before her own. Her child wasn't normal though. If he died, he would just come back by the time the sun had risen. She couldn't though.

Having reached outside, Kenny twirled round to find his mother hadn't. Though the open door he could see her lying on the ground, barely conscious with a bit of burning debris crushing her.

Acting on instinct, the blonde went to run back in to save his mother, only for a hand to clasp on his shoulder. Whipping round, his blue eyes burning with rage, Kenny saw the pained ones of his Dad looking down on him.

"I'm not losing two of my family tonight. We can't save her Ken, its too heavy to move." His tone was heavy with pain and regret, his eyes brimming with tears.

Kenny didn't understand, he knew that his father knew of his curse, yet why did he say he could loose the two people? Why had he just accepted that there was nothing they could do? Why was he letting his Mum die?

He voiced this loudly, before shrugging off his father's hand from his shoulder and went to enter the house again. He fell to his knees and screamed when the whole building collapsed in on itself. His mother was gone and he did nothing to prevent it.

He wasn't quite sure when Karen placed herself beside him, wrapping her thin sheet she called a duvet around him. He was fully aware though when she started to cry into his shoulder. Acting on instinct, he pulled her close, tears silently cascading down his face.

"Kenny!?" Kyle ran over to his friend, his mother close behind. The red headed woman halted in her tracks as she took in the scene in front of her. She looked over her shoulder to her approaching husband, for once, she wasn't sure what to do.

"Ken, what happened?" The Jew stood a couple of feet in front of the blonde, gazing at the blazing house. Kyle felt stupid for asking, he could see what happened, even from his house, he could see what happened.

Due to his question, Kyle didn't want to turn and face his now homeless friend, but when he did, he found his heart skip a beat. Kenny was crying.

Kenny hardly ever cried, unless food was involved or he was trying to get stuff without his parents permission. This was more than just his house being burnt down, Kenny wasn't particularly materialistic.

Looking around, Kyle quickly found out why Kenny was crying. Stuart was screaming in pain, sobbing into his eldest son's shoulder. Kevin blinked awake, looking confused, but quickly figured out what had happened and was in a similar state to his father.

Karen could hardly breath as she cried into Kenny, he eyes red and puffy. The blonde was silent, the flames danced in the reflection of his tears, his mouth set in a thin line.

"...Dude..." was all that the red head could say, what else could he say? That is was going to be alright? Fuck that, his friend had just lost his mum and his house. Everything that he owned had gone up in flames.

"Kenny! Kenny, are you alright dude? What the fuck happened Kyle?" Stan can sprinting over to them, it was only normal seeing that his house was the second closest to Kenny's.

Kyle quickly pulled his super best friend to the side and explained what he knew of the situation. The raven haired boy's eyes went wide as he peered over Kyle's shoulder to look at Kenny, feeling a lump in the back of his throat.

He knew the world was full of shit, but this was a new low. Angrily stepping away from the Jew, Stan ran up to his parents who were trying to console Mr McCormick and stood his ground.

"Mom, Dad, can Kenny and his family stay with us."

"Well, I don't see-"

"Please, its not fair that life had just shitted on him, he-"

"Stanley Marsh, watch your language!"

"Mom, it isn't fair though."

"That doesn't give you the right to swear Stanley, if you listen to what we are going to say, you wouldn't have to keep interrupting. Of course they can stay with us."

"I'm not sure how we can afford to have all of them with us Sharon."

"Look, we are not going to leave these kids to go to a foster home, you know what happened last time. We also went through with blockbusters scheme of yours which was a huge waste of money, so I think we can look after someone else for a while."

"Hey, we were just not advertising well enough before it burnt down."

"Well we will never find that out now will we, they will be a lot easier to look after than those Quintuplets anyway."

"I suppose, the boys are around our house a lot anyway, won't be too different."

Stan didn't care to listen to what his parents were now talking about, he got what he wanted. He jogged back over to his friends and kneeled down in front of Kenny.

"Dude, my Mom and Dad said that you can stay at mine, your sister too dude. Come on man, lets get you out of the cold."

"Yeah dude, are you actually wearing anything, we know you sleep just in your underwear." As soon as Kenny shook his head, Kyle started to take off his coat and handed it over to the shivering blonde. Stan help gently move Karen back a bit so that Kenny could actually put the coat on, only to find Karen latching onto the new source of warmth.

Taken back a bit by Karen's actions, Stan frozen for a while feeling awkward. His eyes soon softened though when he felt the tears soak through his top and placed his beloved red poof ball hat on her head.

Kyle took his place by Kenny's side, putting one arm around the poor kid's shoulders. Although they said that they were going to get Kenny and his sister out of the cold, they couldn't really do anything whilst their parents were still there.

Gerald was informing Stuart that even though they are not as close as they used to be, he would still be there to help out an old friend. He had even said that he will help Stuart get a job if he wanted to and see about finding a place to stay. Hardly anything was reaching the grieving man though as he continued to swear angrily to the sky.

Both Randy and Gerald stood by him though, offering moral support. Meanwhile, Sheila and Sharon were trying to soothe Kevin, while Shelly held Ike.

By the time that the firefighters had arrived, most of the town had left their houses to see what the fuss was about. For once Cartman didn't say anything and just watched the scene before him, while Butters handed Kenny a pack of tissues. Kenny thanked the other blonde but handed the packet to his sister as his tears had come to a halt.

Officer Yates cautiously walked up to the boys and knelt down in front of Kenny, handing him another blanket. His eyes looked heavy as a sigh escaped him.

"I'm sorry kid, but we are going to have to ask you a few questions."

"Can't that wait dude, I don't think now is a good time." Kyle asked as calmly as he could, he was livid that the man had such a nerve to question Kenny when he had been through so much. He was just a kid after all.

Yates sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose, the boys couldn't help but steal a glance at Stan as he did so.

"You are Kenny McCormick right?"

"Yeah he is, and he has already been through enough tonight. Can't this at least wait until the morning?" Stan had now come to Kenny's defence, his anger slowly rising.

"Look kids, your friend is the only one who is actually in stable enough condition to actually get a recount from. Yeah, I know he has been through a lot, but what makes you think that it will be better for him to tell me later than now? You want him to relive this night again at a later time when he has to tell me what happened, or get it all over with tonight and start healing?"

The boys were silent for a few moments, allowing the words to settle in before they exchanged looks. Butters rubbed his knuckles together before speaking, looking at the ground.

"Ah geez, I suppose that it is really up to K-Kenny if he want to speak to you mister, but we won't stop him."

"You can stay here with your friends if you want to." Yates said calmly, smiling encouragingly when he saw Kenny look up to him.

"Yeah, I'll tell you as much as I can." The boys usually high upbeat voice, was a pitch lower than it usually was and had a broken like quality to it. Still, it was enough to cause everything to turn silent as all ears were trained on Kenny's voice.

Kenny retold all of what happened in as much detail as possible, Butters rubbing his back in soothing circles as he did so. It was only when he reached near the end, that his voice began to crack, tears escaping his eyes again.

" I went to go back in after her, b-but the house collapsed. There was nothing I could do, she was gone. I'm not strong enough to pull her out. I was useless, I'm shit. W-why couldn't it have been me, it doesn't matter if I fucking die and she knew that."

"Whoa dude, it totally matters if you die, and she knew that."

"Seriously, you are anything but shit man, I fucking know what shit is and its not you. Dude, if it wasn't for you, your whole family could have died. You're a hero, and so is your Mom."

"Agghh, you don't understand, you never fucking do!"

"Then tell us dude, what don't we understand. Look, we are here for you and will listen to whatever you say."

It was then that Cartman finally spoke, he could see that Kyle was just not going to get it. The Jew could be as reassuring as he wanted, but he just didn't know, actually, who did know?

"Seriouslah guys, I think that Kinny has talked enough and will need some sleep or something like that. I'm freezing my balls off here and Kinny has been out here longer."

"Whoa, fatass made a good point."

"Ay, I'm not fat you fucking Jew, you know what? Screw you guys,I'm going home."

The boys watched as the overweight child trotted over to his mum, telling her that he was cold. He froze and span round looking confused when Kenny called out after him, but used his first name.

"Thanks," the partly broken child gave Cartman a genuine smile, which took the bigger boy off guard. The brunette was about to reply, when the blonde sneezed and decided against it.

The sneeze caught the attention of the adults, including Yates who was talking to Mr Scotch. The parents of the boys made their way over. Stuart had managed to calm down of some sort, carrying Kevin and wearing a pair of Gerald's shoes, which he had quickly run home to get.

Sharon was first to step forward, kneeling down in front of Stan, she carefully took a still weeping Karen from his grip. "I think it is about time we took you indoors."

Before Sharon's words could sink in, Randy picked Kenny up and motioned for Stan to follow. The boy quickly got to their feet and followed as their parents began to walk home. Although it was a short walk, Karen managed to fall back to sleep.

Kenny peered over Mr Marsh's shoulder to say bye to Kyle when they reached his house and bye to Butters when Randy started to open the door to his house. It was only when the got inside, was Kenny put down.

"Thanks." was all that Stuart could bring himself to say, subconsciously holding Kevin a little tighter. He too had fallen asleep, both the drink in his system and the events of tonight had worn him out.

"It is nothing, you are more than welcome. There is some beer in the fridge if you want some, Sharon is just getting the camp beds. Shelly said that Karen can sleep with her in her room, she has a pull out bed."

"Kenny can sleep with me in my bed, there is enough room for the both of us. Kevin can have the camp bed."

"That makes things easier, is that alright with you Kenny? Hey, where'd he go?"

Randy spun around in a circle to find the blonde, only to find the room voided of one. He scratched his head quizzically and looked to Stan, who looked equally confused.

"He followed your wife upstairs, probably to check on Karen."

"Karen?"

"If she wakes up, she calls for Kenny. He'll tell her where he is so she can get him if she needs to."

"Why aren't you two like that?" Randy asked, now incredibly curious, making it now his mission to find out why, he is a scientist after all.

"He's a turd."

"She hates me."

Once Sharon returned, with Kenny in tow, they all started to settle down for the night. Kenny hovered around his dad for a bit, and asked him if he wanted Kenny to stay with him, which Stuart refused knowing that Kenny would prefer to be closer to Karen. Kevin woke up and said that he would stay downstairs for the night, opting to sleep on the coach by his dad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Acho"

"Ah, dude do you want something to wear to sleep in other than Kyle's coat. It got kind of wet in the snow."

The raven haired boy said as he walked over to his chest of draws, hunting for something for the blonde to wear. When he didn't receive an answer, Stan turned round to see Kenny staring blankly out the window.

"Ken?"

Stan walked over to his bed, a fresh set of clothes in hand. He carefully climbed onto his bed, so not to disturb Kenny too much and sat next to him. It was then that Stan noticed that Kenny's shoulders were shaking, his face also sank into the collar of Kyle's coat, as if he way trying to hide from the world.

"Why am I even on this fucking planet? I try and make the best of what is given to me Stan, but life just fucking loves to shit on me. I failed, I fucking failed.

"I couldn't save her and it fucking hurts Stan, and I know pain. You don't believe me Stan, you never have and you probably never will, but I die all the time!

"Those assholes that say death can be painless, are fucking dick heads that know jack shit. Even the quick deaths hurt, even dying in your sleep hurts. There is a split second where you become aware that your body is shutting down, and it hurts.

"This though Stan, what I am feeling now, I will happily go through each and everyone of those deaths again. I keep expecting to suddenly wake up in my room wearing my same old clothes, this pain is too much, to not be dying. I don't understand how people can live through this.

" I'm used to pain Stan, but my family aren't. Yeah I broke my Dad's balls with a baseball, but this. I don't know what to do. I can't even fucking comfort Karen properly, she needs her guardian angel to tell her that God hasn't left her on this shit hole, with no Mom, with no hope. I can't do it though, all my stuff is gone. Even my fucking orange coats!"

Stan was speechless and way out of his comfort zone. He had no idea what to do in this situation, yeah he could calm people down. He was usually pretty level headed, the down to earth guy who was able to call ball shit on the world. This was Kenny though, and Kenny hardly ever got really angry or upset.

He did what his body felt was right and brought Kenny into a hug and let him rant, judging by the state Kenny was in, he had needed to do so for a long time.

"Look, what you said was pretty far-fetched and I'm not going to say I believe you, but I am not going to dismiss it. Weird shit happens all the time in this fucked up town and something does sound a bit familiar about you dying."

"There is a tombstone in the cemetery on top of the hill, with my name on it. The death date constantly changes on it."

"What, really? Wait, what I was going to say, is that I'm here for you dude. It becomes manageable, the pain and I know a way to numb it. (Irish whisky works best for me)

"Also, why can't Mysterion's ally Toolshed, be Karen's substitute Guardian angel for a while? Mysterion can be on some retreat somewhere picking up some new tips on how to be more like Batman or some shit like that."

Kenny managed to crack a smile, but it quickly faltered. He was grateful for what Stan was trying to do, he truly was, but he just ached. Stan seemed to understand though as he just sat silently, allowing Kenny some time, but was close enough so that he knew someone was there.

He also may have gotten someone to believe him about dying all the time. Kenny was pretty sure that Cartman knew, especially after tonight, but didn't know what to do with that information. Apparently the same could be said about Eric, as he has never done anything about it, some way to manipulate it to suit him, but then you hardly ever know what is going on in his mind.

"Thanks dude, I think I'm going to go to sleep now." The poor boy shrugged off Kyle's damp coat and slipped on the blue top Stan gave him. Meanwhile Stan began to take off his pj's and start putting on his Toolshed costume. Kenny saw this and couldn't help but smile as gave into sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few months went by, nothing too big happening for South park. Kenny did catch a nasty cold and was stuck in bed for a few days. It was during this time that Kyle dragged Stan out to get something for the poor blonde.

While they searched for an orange parka, Stan told Kyle that jumping from windows was a bit harder than Kenny made it out to be.

After hours of searching, the boys found an orange hoodie with strings that pulled up pretty tight, but no parka. It was the best they could do though, so they bought the hoody and a simple black jacket that could go over the top. Seeing as Kenny currently had a cold, they didn't want to make it worse by only giving him something so thin.

Apparently Butters had the same idea and got him the same hoodie, Kenny did have a collection of orange parkas, now he could collect hoodies. Though he did feel bad when he turned up at Stan's house later, finding Karen by Kenny's side, that he didn't get her anything.

The smile she gave him though, told Butters that she didn't care, she was just happy that someone cares enough for her brother to get him something. She had her substitute guardian angel looking over her, but no one was looking over the rest of her family. Or so she thought, but here are people thinking of them and taking them in.

After a week, Kenny decided to go back to school, although him and his siblings could have more time off from grief, he had to do things. Too much doing nothing meant too much thinking, which led to pain. Keeping himself busy helped him.

Everyone in the school already knew, most people giving him looks of pity/sympathy, or just tried to avoid looking at him at all. Few spoke to him like normal, Clyde being one of these as he knew what it was like to lose his mum. Craig even flipped him off as he normally would.

The school was fairly calm for a while, mostly due to the fact that Cartman didn't feel like doing any schemes. He cut back on the poor joke, but still told Kenny to fuck off, it was just how he communicated with people.

In truth, Cartman was scared of pulling any stunts as it was likely to cause Kenny to die. He knew of Kenny's curse and had actually learnt a bit about it from Cthulhu. He knew that when Kenny died, his mum gave birth to him again, but what would happen now that his mum was gone? If Kenny was to die now, would it be for good?

He might not be as close to Kenny as he may have been; that time in 4th grade, he did get close to would miss him though, he did have Kenny's soul inside him for at least a month, so they both knew a lot about each other. Some things Eric wished the blonde didn't know, but Kenny had never used that knowledge against him, as far as he knew anyway.

He would try and keep Kenny safe.

He did try and was successful a few times, pulling Kenny out of the way of random falling objects, it was hard work. The world really had it in for the blonde.

It was on the day of Carol's funeral, the boys were walking back to Stan's house carrying some flowers that they had picked. Kenny wanted to place his own flowers on his mum's grave, not have someone else buy something for him. He would buy some for himself, but all his savings were lost in the fire. (that had been a lot of bets worth)

Cartman had called him a fag for picking flowers, which Kyle retaliated with an insult. Stan didn't really say much as he was helping carry the flowers, they had picked quite a lot, meaning that Stan had a big bunch of flowers in his face.

They came to a crossing, when a truck sped by and slipped on the icy roads, causing it to spin. A scaffolding pole came loose and flew from the truck and shot through the air.

It happened pretty quickly. Stan peered over his flowers, only to swear when he saw the threat. Kenny noticed before Stan and deserted his flowers on the ground and shoved the two oblivious bickering boys out the way. Both Cartman and Kyle fell to the ground, looking stunned and confused, before they looked up to see what caused them to fall.

"Kinny!"

Kenny stood where they once were, scaffolding pole extruding from his stomach. The impaled boy legs gave way, falling to his knees, the pole not allowing him to lay on his front or back. A cough escaped him, causing blood to spray from his mouth.

"Take my flowers with you guys."

"Oh my god,they killed Kenny!"

"You bastards!"

Kenny mouthed what the two boys were saying, with a roll of his eyes. He coughed once again, groaning as he slid forward on the pole.

"If you guys could slide me off the pole that would speed things up." the blonde said with a dry laugh which turned into coughs for the last time, before his eyes glazed over.

He waited for the rats, the rats always appeared when Kenny died and disposed of his body, when there was anything left of it anyway. Cartman supposed that's why there wasn't loads of Kenny bodies around the place.

This was like that time though when Kenny died in hospital. Eric wasn't there but he just assumed that the rats took him away, but then Kenny was cremated, he wasn't taken away. It took a few months for Eric to realise that Kenny might not be coming back and by then, it was too late. He had already used all those fetuses.

Then again, Kyle and Stan didn't say those famous lines, could that have anything to do with it, or was Eric just clutching onto false hope? He didn't know, but looking at the others next to him and by how subdued their reaction was compared to the normal reaction to someone dying in front of them, he couldn't help but hope.

He would do what Kenny asked though, it wasn't much he asked for anyway.

"Ay, you guys seriouslah need to help me get this out of Kinny."

"Fuck you fatass!"Kyle shouted mainly on reflex, he was currently rubbing circles on Stan's back, hoping to stop Stan from throwing up.

"Respect my authoritah Jew, I can't get this thing out maself, its fucking too far in."

"Ok dude, wait a sec."

"Come on Stan, you'll just barf. You stomach has gotten weak again."

"No dude, Kenny wanted us to do it."

"Yeah Khal, it was poor boy's last words."

"Ah, fine." Kyle stepped away from Stan and over to the body. Kenny had slumped to his side when he died.

"Stan, you are going to pull with me, stand behind me though so you don't have to look. Fat boy, you hold Kenny in place."

"Ay, I'm not fat, I'm big boned!" Regardless of just being insulted, Cartman did as he was asked, and carefully lifted Kenny of the ground and back into a kneeling position.

Growing up in South Park, you would think that the boys were used to gross things, but they were wrong. The sound was enough to make Stan throw up, the squelching noise as the pulled the pole out through Kenny's back. It was like dam had been broken with the amount of blood that poured out of the now open wounds.

It took most of Cartman's will not to drop the blonde boy at just the smell of the blood. He didn't though. He waited for the boys to finally decide to return to the funeral and bring Kenny's flowers. Eric had said that he would deal with Kenny as Stan was too much of a pussy to do it and Kyle needed to be a good wife.

Yeah he got the usual verbal assault thrown back at him, mainly from Kyle, but Cartman didn't really care. He sat in the snow, next to the body and stared into space in deep thought. He wasn't sure how long he had been staring, it was only when he felt his stomach growl, did he snap out of his train of thought and looked at the body next to him.

The wound looked smaller, making sure that he wasn't going mad, Cartman leant in closer. It was smaller than his fist, the wound was definitely at least 3 times bigger than that earlier.

Getting an even closer look, Eric could see movement of Kenny's tissue, it was fixing itself. Kenny was coming back.

Excited at his new discovery, Cartman took out his phone, to see how much time could have past since Kenny died. He guessed about an hour and a half, which was amazing. Not being too far from where they were, Cartman decided to drag Kenny back to his house so he can have something to eat while he waited.

It was in Cartman's garage that he waited for his friend, just incase his mum came back early from the funeral. Usually he didn't really care, but after dragging Kenny to his house, he really didn't feel up to dealing with her.

He had eaten a fair share of cheesy poofs and doughnuts by the time he heard a sudden gasp for air. Snapping his head round, Cartman saw the rapid rise and fall of Kenny's chest in time with the hungry breaths he was taking. It stayed like this for a few minuets, until his breathing evened out and hesitantly opened his eyes.

Today they were a deep purple, the kind of colour and anime character would have. It was one of the things that always puzzled Eric about Kenny, was that his eyes constantly switched from purple to blue everytime he died, and how come no one noticed.

"Meeehhh, ah fffuuuuccckk. I feel so out of it, fucking hell, that's different."

Eric watched as Kenny pushed himself up, his hand holding up from the ground. Sitting up seemed to take so much effort for the blonde, he just lazily blinked and shook his head every now and then. It looked as if he was trying to shake off sleep, or someone at the start of a high.

Still sort of confused with the new way in which Kenny came back, Cartman said nothing and just watched the blonde come round. It was funny to watch actually, he looked a bit like a sleepy drunk.

Kenny wiggled his fingers and toes experimentally, then pulled his coat up to look at his stomach. He brushed his finger across the light scar which was now there, raising an eyebrow. It was hardly noticeable, but it was there.

He stared at the anomaly for a few seconds, as if it would jump up and slap him in the face with the answers. Unfortunately for him, it just stared right back. It reminded him of Craig actually, as he imagined the scar flipping him off.

"That scar is weak." Kenny's head shot up, looking fully alert as his eyes focused onto Cartman. The brunette felt a bit uncomfortable under Kenny's concentrated stare, it was like he was being interrogated, not that he would show it. The purple eyes then slowly widened in surprise as his mind caught on to what it meant if Cartman was present.

He spoke carefully and hesitantly, his eyes now suddenly guarded. "I died?"

"Yeah, stabbed through the gut with a big ass pole. Nearly hit me an Khal but you got in the way, don't see why you had to save the tree hugging Jew."

Kenny nodded, he knew that happened, he always remembered what happened, but usually no one else did. He had a pretty good idea that Cartman already knew after the whole Cartman thing and the thing with the BP spill, he just didn't want to acknowledge it really.

He was someone that knew, but did nothing with that information , probably because no one else did and Cartman couldn't think of a why to use it to his advantage. He also wasn't the type that Kenny could seek comfort in, that used tone his mum before she passed and his Dad. His Dad wasn't that good at it and wasn't really in the right state to do so.

Of all people to remember, why did it have to be Cartman? He was sort of close to the brunette, but then Cartman was a dick. Most of the time anyway. Even though Kenny got turned into a platypus and could get Eric a birthday present, he did still let Kenny come.

...They has an odd relationship.

"I'm not in bed?"

"I wasn't going to carry your poor ass into my bed so you could bleed everywhere. At least I didn't leave you in the snow."

"I usually just wake up in my bed?"

"Well Kinny, your mem is dead. She can no longer give birth to you over and over. (receiving a confused and pained look, Cartman pressed on) Cthulhu said that there was an immortal on Earth that when ever he died, he was reborn again. I knew it was you as I have seen you die and just come back again.

"Didn't think you would come back after your mem died, but you just started to heal again. Wonder what happens if your body is destroyed completely, we should seriouslah test it."

"Fuck you, I don't want to test that out, it fucking hurts!"

"Lame."

Cartman watched as some sort emotion clouded over the blondes' eyes, one that Cartman couldn't make out. Kenny drew his legs close to his chest and rested his forehead on his knees. He was silent for a few uncomfortable minutes before he mumbled something, Cartman had to strain to make out.

"How long was I out for?"

"I don't know, roughly five to six hours. It was fucking boring, but I had some sweet apps on my phone."

"What!? I was meant to sing at the service. Fuck, I fucking let her down again!" With that said, Kenny jumped to his feet and ran, deaf to the shouts of Cartman.

Cartman watched with a puzzled look on his face as Kenny dashed off. He didn't know Kenny could sing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Upon arriving at the cemetery, Kenny found his family crying at his mother's fresh grave. His father was distraught, cursing up a storm and screaming at God. Kevin and Karen, were holding each other as they cried.

"Dad! I'm sorry, I didn't meant to be late." Kenny ran up to his family, nearly tripping several times.

Stuart looked to the sound of the voice, not believing what he was seeing. It took him a few seconds, but he was soon got to his feet and ran up to his middle child.

Kenny wasn't gone for good. He still came back, God wasn't slowly robbing Stuart of everything he loved. He enjoyed shitting on Stuarts's life, Kenny more so, bit Kenny was still here.

Despite being poor, practically homeless and dying all the time, Kenny remained up beat. After losing his wife and home, Stuart couldn't lose any of his kids, they were something that he actually succeeded with.

Kevin may drink, sometimes try and pick fights with him when drunk, but the boy never hurt anyone else. He stayed out of trouble, was a bit quiet and not the brightest, but he was a good kid.

Kenny, what could he say about Kenny? The poor boy constantly died all the time and he suffered from it, you could see it in his eyes. He was so strong, caring, loyal and brave. He had some problems, sure, but considering what the boy went through, he was a saint.

Karen, sweet little Karen. She was wise beyond her year, probably due to where she grew up. She had so much love to give and bared no hate to anyone, she was precious.

Then you look at Stuart, a no good drunk who who couldn't hold a job. A fuck up who failed to save the one person who willingly chose to spend her life with him. A poor father, who barely could look after his kids.

He had to change, he had to look after his kids. It was disgusting that it took losing his wife and almost losing Kenny for him to finally realise, but he was determined.

No more drinking into oblivion, it didn't work anymore anyway. He tried to drink the pain away from losing Carol, but it didn't help, he just woke up killer headache. He needed something to focus on and not just wallow in self pity, he had three kids to look after.

"Think you can sing now Ken, I'm sure your Mom would love it?" He whispered as he slowly released the boy from his hold. In reply, Kenny lowered his hood he pulled up as soon as he left Cartman's house, and stood in front of his mothers grave. He opened his mouth and sang his heart out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As mentioned earlier, nothing much happened for a few months, for South park that is. Kenny died, nothing out of the ordinary. Depending on how he died, he came back by either his wounds healing themselves, the time it took depended on the severity of the injury, or appearing in bed again.

If his body was completely destroyed, ie burning, there would be a sudden flash of light , and a small ball would sit where Kenny last slept. The ball would then grow into a small baby, which would then grow into Kenny's current age. It was similar process to what used to happen, though this didn't involve his mother.

Stan sort of had to believe that Kenny could come back from the dead, when he woke up with a baby in his bed and watched in confused fascination as it grew into Kenny, still he remembered nada about any of the deaths.

Stuart has gotten a job, several jobs actually and was almost constantly working. He even slept at work. That did mean that he had no time to spend with his kids, but he was saving for them. Until he had enough money to buy a house, he will work his arse off. He will still work when they have a house, just less.

Kevin felt guilty for his mothers death, constantly blaming himself. He fell into depression and tried to kill himself, Kenny was the one who stopped him. Kenny was furious but calmly explained that even though he constantly died, he was terrified of it. The pain scared him and no one should willingly go through it. It was then that Kevin submitted himself to a place where he could get more help, just until he learnt how to cope.

Kenny did manage to make his Mysterion costume again in Home Ec, he was now Karen's guardian angel again with the help of Stan. Karen had grown rather attached to her substitute angel.

Kyle heard about Kenny's singing and tried to set up something to help the poor kid. He knew that his friend hated that he was basically living off Stan's parents and wanted to give something back. Together they worked in getting Kenny a deal of some sort so he could earn money. It wasn't much, mainly just providing some entertainment at a bar, but he earned enough to get little gifts every now and then, whilst still saving.

Nothing much happened, really. Cartman was having a bit of a dry spell, allowing the hippies to have their fun, he explained that it meant that they had more to lose when he stopped them. He had given himself a holiday, it took a lot of work making the work how he wanted.

Butters made sure that he was always available for Kenny , or anyone really if they needed him. Every now and then Kenny would go and hang out with him some where as it was just hard to be upset around the sunny boy.

It seemed like the year was going to be fairly mild, but then again, in south park, it never was and Kenny really didn't like fifth grade.

* * *

**Yeah, Kenny mum is dead, mainly as I wanted a way for Kenny to come back from the dead not in his bed, the only way I could think of doing that was to kill her, sorry. Think I saw a similar way of him coming back in another fic...sorry if it is the same but I thought of doing it that way before I read it.**

**No romance guys, sorry, but I suck at writing it.**

**Not sure how to do Kevin and Karen as they don't appear much, they seem like alright kids, so I will make them that way. Kevin likes to drink though and argue with his dad...in poor kids thats the case anyway. Stuart does seem to care for his kids though, he is shown with Kenny a few times and does spend time with him when they try for a baby and Kenny is dead set on getting rid of it...**

**yeah sorry about that, bit of a long an...**

**thanks for reading**


End file.
